


Worth The Risk

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: (is that a thing? it's a thing now I guess), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, back worship, souji is a little pushy but don't worry yosuke's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Yosuke was nearly as red as the pants he was wearing, a fact that continued to frustrate him, especially in the face of Souji’s...well, face. Souji was the picture of cool, calm and collected, even though he knew as well as Yosuke did exactly why they were in the Junes elevator together. Did nothing embarrass him? Did Souji Seta have no shame?!





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [In the Stock Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733842) for the 2017 Souyowrimo Junes prompt, and for 2018 I thought it would be funny if I took the premise from that one (Souji wants to have sex in the TV world, they end up doing it in the stock room) and flipped it (they want to have sex in the Junes stock room and end up doing it in the TV world instead).

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Yosuke muttered. He was trying, and failing, to school a blush that had been on his face for the better part of half an hour. Souji, standing beside him in the elevator, smirked over at him and reached down to grab his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. That of course did nothing to help get rid of the blush on Yosuke’s face. He was nearly as red as the pants he was wearing, a fact that continued to frustrate him, especially in the face of Souji’s...well, face. Souji was the picture of cool, calm and collected, even though he knew as well as Yosuke did exactly why they were in the Junes elevator together. Did nothing embarrass him? Did Souji Seta have no shame?!

“Just try to calm down,” Souji said, with another reassuring squeeze. Yosuke nodded and willed the blush to go away, but to no avail. He was also halfway hard, which he would have thought would have had some effect of some sort on the blush, but no. Instead he was just starting to feel light-headed due to seemingly all the blood in his body being in his face and his dick. Gah. The elevator dinged, and Souji pulled him forward into the electronics section of Junes, making a beeline for the door they both knew would lead to an empty stockroom. They just had to make it through the entire electronics section without being seen. Easier said than done, though, because Yosuke almost immediately spotted his dad across the way.

“Shit, my dad’s here,” he hissed at Souji, tugging on his hand to get him to stop moving forward. The older man was right in front of the door to the empty stock room, clipboard in hand. Thankfully he was so focused on whatever was on the clipboard that he hadn’t seen the two of them yet, but it was only a matter of time. Thinking fast, Yosuke ducked into the next aisle over, pulling Souji with him, and headed straight for the large TV that they used to enter the TV world. After a quick glance up and down the aisle to make sure there weren’t any customers around, Yosuke pulled Souji over to the TV and practically threw himself through the screen. It had been quite a while since they had visited the TV world, but they quickly got used to the feeling of floaty falling as they were transported into the alternate dimension.

“That was close,” Yosuke sighed, after the two of them had successfully landed in the sunlit grassy field that was the new entrance to the TV World. Souji laughed in agreement. “I guess we got that shipment in early. Damn.”

“Too bad,” Souji said, moving behind Yosuke and putting his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “But, you know, we can still have some fun here…”

“What? No way, what if Teddie catches us?” Yosuke protested. His blush had gone away when he’d been afraid of being caught by his father, but it returned now in full force.

“Worth the risk,” Souji said against Yosuke’s neck, which he was peppering with kisses.

“W-we don’t know who or what else lives here! Come on, Souji, we can’t—” Yosuke continued to protest, but abruptly cut himself off with a whine when he felt Souji reach down to cup his still half-hard dick through his pants. He stiffened even more under the touch with a frustrated groan.

“Isn’t this better than that stuffy old store room?” Souji asked, continuing to grope Yosuke with one hand, the other slipping up under his white t-shirt to feel up his abs. Yosuke gasped. “The sky is clear, the sun is warm, and we’re all alone here.”

“You don’t know that!” Yosuke protested. “There could still be Shadows here, dude!”

“I’ve got Izanagi. It’ll be fine,” Souji insisted. “And summer vacation is almost over. I’m only here for a few more days, Yosuke.”

“But—”

“I’ve got a problem that needs fixing now, Yosuke,” Souji continued, seemingly ignoring his protests. He rocked his hips forward and Yosuke gasped, feeling the distinct outline of his boyfriend’s hard cock against his ass.

“O-okay, but we’ve gotta be quick,” Yosuke finally relented. Souji gently sank his teeth into Yosuke’s neck with a growl, rocking his hips against Yosuke’s ass again, and Yosuke moaned. “N-no butt stuff, okay, just like, hands and mouths…”

“You know that won’t be enough,” Souji growled against his neck. He kissed his way up to Yosuke’s ear, before whispering into it. “I want your ass, Yosuke.” He punctuated that with another thrust of his hips, and Yosuke moaned.

“Shit,” he swore. “P-Partner, I…”

“I want you face down in these flowers,” Souji insisted, taking Yosuke’s earlobe into his mouth and sucking on hit provocatively, his hand finding one of Yosuke’s nipples and gently pinching it. Yosuke made a needy whining sound in response, and Souji knew he’d won. “On your knees?” he suggested, and Yosuke nodded vigorously in response, seemingly unable to speak in his arousal. Souji let go of his dick and slid his hand out of Yosuke’s shirt, stepping back and letting his boyfriend kneel, trembling hands already on his waistband of his pants, pulling open the button and tugging down the fly with a sense of urgency. Souji followed suit, opening up his own pants and pushing them down around his thighs, watching Yosuke pull off one shoe and pull one leg out of his pants. Souji produced a small tube out of his pants pocket, and moved to kneel behind Yosuke.

“The grass is soft here,” Yosuke said, trying to sound conversational as he leaned forward on his hands. Souji took a moment to appreciate the view of Yosuke’s pale ass contrasting so deliciously with the black boxer-briefs and red pants around one thigh, cock hanging hard and flushed between his legs. Souji let his eyes follow the line of his one bare leg down to where his skin got noticeably tanned, further down to his knee pushed into the soft grass, even down to his socked foot. He definitely preferred being able to see Yosuke’s ass in broad daylight, as opposed to the dim light of the Junes store room. He swiftly uncapped the tube in his hands and spread lube across his fingers.

“Ready, Yosuke?” Souji asked, and he watched as Yosuke bit his lip and nodded. He knelt down behind Yosuke, noting that the grass really _was_ soft, softer than normal grass. He supposed this was a TV world thing. He rested one hand on one of the pale globes of Yosuke’s ass and squeezed gently. Souji knocked one knee against the inside of one of Yosuke’s thighs to encourage him to spread his legs a little wider, which Yosuke did with a quiet whine.

“Hey, i-if we get caught—” he said, but Souji shushed him.

“We won’t,” he assured him. He slid his lube-covered thumb between Yosuke’s cheeks and against his puckered hole, not pushing in but rubbing against it. Yosuke’s whole body twitched in response, and he heard him suck in a startled breath.

“But if we do—” Yosuke started again, but again Souji interrupted him, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the soft meat of Yosuke’s ass, not biting hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to bruise, for sure. Yosuke’s protest turned into a moaned expletive.

“It’ll be fine,” Souji said against his skin, before leaning back again. “Just relax.”

“O-okay,” Yosuke agreed. Souji carefully sank one finger into him, knowing he could take it but going slow just to be safe. He felt Yosuke’s muscles tense, and then slowly relax as the brunette took a deep breath and concentrated.

“Good,” Souji praised. “You’re always so good for me, Yosuke,” he continued. He saw Yosuke’s dick twitch at the praise, heard him try to muffle a quiet whimper, and couldn’t help smirking. He pushed in a second finger, Yosuke’s body taking the intrusion easily. They’d done this so many times, especially recently, so Souji had no doubts that Yosuke could handle it. He was still careful and gentle with him, slowly stretching Yosuke on his two fingers, prodding at his prostate a couple of times just to hear the way he panted in response. He rubbed his other hand up and down his back to soothe him, pushing his white shirt all the way up to his armpits in the process and exposing his lovely back. He couldn’t help leaning down and pressing a few kisses across the toned and tanned expanse of flesh, slowly stretching him all the while.

“Want another finger?” Souji eventually asked, and he couldn’t help but be amused at the way Yosuke seemed to startle at his voice, as if he’d been in a trance.

“H-huh?” he asked, craning his head to look at Souji over one shoulder. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, and there was a small line of drool down his chin. Souji grinned.

“Do you want another finger, Yosuke? Or do you want—” Souji repeated, but Yosuke interrupted.

“I want your dick,” he answered, emphatically. Souji chuckled, pressing his fingers hard against Yosuke’s prostate and watching as he closed his eyes tight and whimpered.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hear any complaints,” Souji teased, mercilessly rubbing circles against the bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend.

“Please—!” Yosuke gasped, sounding nearly out-of-breath. The desperation in his voice made Souji’s dick twitch, and as much as he would have loved to keep teasing him, his erection was throbbing quite painfully now. He pulled his fingers out of Yosuke and quickly lined himself up, reaching for the lube before he stopped himself.

“Condom?” he asked, surprising himself with the fact that he too sounded nearly breathless.

“Don’t need it. Come on, Souji, _please_ ,” Yosuke whined in response.

Another plus to being here instead of that dimly lit storeroom, Souji mused, as he quickly slathered his dick with lube. He pressed inside Yosuke slowly, but the relieved moan he got in response convinced him to move a little faster, pushing the head past Yosuke’s entrance almost effortlessly and sliding in to the hilt with one push of his hips. Souji couldn’t help the satisfied groan he made in response to feeling his dick completely encased in hot, twitching flesh, and he wasn’t in any way surprised to hear a similar sound come out of Yosuke.

“Okay?” he asked, his voice sounding gruff even to his own ears.

“Please,” Yosuke gasped, and Souji wasted no time in firmly grabbing Yosuke’s hips and starting to move. He started off with quick, shallow thrusts, watching his boyfriend for any signs of distress. Yosuke started to move with him with quiet little gasps at the end of every thrust. Souji thought about teasing him, but he was far too turned on for that. Instead he started to pull back further and push back in harder and harder with each thrust. The sounds Yosuke was making got progressively louder and more desperate sounding, which in turn only made him want to thrust harder and harder. Eventually they reached a hard and fast rhythm that was ripping pleased noises out of both of their throats with every thrust.

“Yosuke,” Souji groaned, feeling the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching. “Wh-where do you want me to come?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Yosuke moaned, as if the thought hadn’t even occurred to him until now. With how mercilessly Souji had been teasing him earlier, it probably _hadn’t_. “In-inside?”

“Are you sure?” Souji breathed. “You didn’t sound sure.”

“Don’t wanna...g-get my clothes dirty…” Yosuke gasped in response. Souji lifted one hand off of Yosuke’s hips and smoothed it across Yosuke’s tanned, bare back.

“Can I...can I come on your back?” he asked, breathless. Yosuke groaned.

“Y-you can do whatever you want, just don’t _stop_ ,” he said. Souji moaned in response, moving the hand from Yosuke’s back to curl around his so far untouched dick, marveling at the way Yosuke’s entire body jerked in his grip. “Aaaah, yes, _god_ , my back is fine, my back is _great_ —” He cut himself off with a whimper, and to Souji’s surprise he felt the dick in his hand pulse, felt Yosuke’s body stiffen underneath him as he came. Souji guided him through it, pounding hard and fast against his prostate and rubbing his twitching dick as Yosuke howled in pleasure through his orgasm.

Eventually the noises changed from pleased whines to over-stimulated whimpers, and Souji took that as his cue to pull out and wrap a fist around himself, stroking hard and fast and aiming for Yosuke’s absolutely amazing-looking back. It didn’t take long before he was coming, painting spurts of white across the tanned skin with a gasp of Yosuke’s name.

It took a long, long time for the two of them to come back to their senses. Souji tugged his pants up and put himself back in order, helping Yosuke put his leg back into his pants.

“Why my back?” Yosuke eventually asked. The cum had long since dried, and Yosuke was laying with his head in Souji’s lap, the both of them enjoying the tranquil scenery.

“Hm?” Souji asked, looking down at Yosuke with a serene expression. Yosuke returned it.

“Why’d you wanna...y’know...on my back?” Yosuke asked, and Souji grinned.

“It’s a nice back,” he answered. When Yosuke looked puzzled, he chuckled. “A _very_ nice back.”

“...I think I’m just going to give up on understanding you,” Yosuke said, with a sigh. Souji took Yosuke’s face between his hands and leaned down, pressing a light, chaste kiss to his lips. Yosuke gave a sigh of contentment into the kiss and laid back down once he was released, turning to look over the peaceful countryside. “I hate to say it, but we should probably head back soon.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Souji agreed, while not making any kind of effort to move. Yosuke just kept laying on him, looking content and sated in a way that was actually quite rare for him. Souji contemplated his boyfriend for a few moments, trying to memorize the serene look on his face. “Hey,” he said, softly, and Yosuke looked up at him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Partner,” Yosuke returned, and although he sounded casual about it, the little blush on his cheeks totally gave him away. Souji smiled. 

“It’s too bad about the stockroom, but this was better, wasn’t it?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded. 

“Yeah. Much better,” he agreed. “I’m glad we came in here...and I’m glad Teddie didn’t see us. Or we didn’t get attacked by Shadows, or whatever.” 

“I told you it would be fine,” Souji pointed out. Yosuke stuck his tongue out at him in response, but didn’t disagree. “We should do it again tomorrow.” 

“What? No. We got lucky today, but I’m not gonna risk—” Yosuke started, but Souji just grabbed his face and kissed him again to shut him up. 

“I can make _sure_ Teddie isn’t in here tomorrow. Kanji owes me a favor,” Souji informed him. Yosuke sighed, but nodded.  

“I mean...I guess without Teddie in here there’s less of a chance of us getting caught…” he mused. Souji smirked down at him. 

“Tomorrow we can bring a blanket and a picnic lunch,” he suggested. The way Yosuke sat up and turned to him with delight in his eyes meant that he’d just sealed the deal.

“You mean I get to eat your cooking _and_ have fantastic sex? Best summer vacation ever!” Yosuke exclaimed. 

“I’m trying to make the most of it while I can,” Souji replied. He pulled Yosuke in for another kiss, before moving to stand up. “We should get going. I told Chie and Yukiko that we’d meet them for dinner at Aiya’s, and I think we _both_ need showers before that.” 

“Me especially,” Yosuke said, with a disgusted look on his face. He tried and failed to look at his back over his shoulder. “I know it’s dry and all, but _ugh_.” 

“You were the one that didn’t want the condom,” Souji pointed out. 

“You were the one that wanted to come on my back!” Yosuke retorted, frowning at him. Souji just laughed at him, and he frowned harder. “Well, was it worth it?!” 

“Absolutely,” Souji said, smouldering at him. “I’ll be thinking about that a _lot_ when I’m back in Tokyo.” 

“P-pervert,” Yosuke stammered, blush returning full force. He folded his arms over his chest and stalked away towards the stack of TVs that made up the exit. Souji chuckled and followed him, admiring his back through his shirt as he went. The knowledge that his cum was all over that back, dry and mostly invisible but still there, was making his dick stir again with the threat of another erection. He palmed his dick through his pants, and considered asking Yosuke for a quick blowjob before they left the tv when he noticed the curious look Yosuke was giving him. 

“What’s up?” Yosuke asked. Souji saw his eyes move down and widen a little. “Wait. Are you hard again?”

“I can’t help it,” Souji replied, blinking half-lidded eyes at him imploringly. “Knowing that my cum is still on your back—”

“Seriously?” Yosuke groaned in exasperation.

“Can you take care of this for me? Partner?” Souji asked. Yosuke glared at him.

“Take care of it yourself, _Partner_ ,” he answered, before turning and walking through the exit with a huff. Souji chuckled. Eventually, Yosuke would realize that Souji really was turned on by Yosuke’s _whole_ body, not just the parts Yosuke thought he should be turned on by. Not this summer, and probably not any time soon, but _eventually_.

And, well, he really _did_ have a nice back.


End file.
